


Would you lie with me? And Just Forget The World?

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mounting, Other: See Story Notes, Rape, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Let's waste time chasing cars.





	Would you lie with me? And Just Forget The World?

**Author's Note:**

> This based off the songs; Tennis Court By Lorde & Chasing Cars By Snow Patrol.

He walked into Jon’s chambers, and stripped himself of his clothes, and got into his brother’s bed. Jon felt the warmth of Robb next to him. Robb smiled at him as he pulled Jon into his arms. He knew he was committing a sin, well a crime. ‘I love you,’ He mutters. ‘Bad day?’ Jon asks. 

 

‘Yes,’ Robb replies. ‘What happened today?’ He asks, now facing his lover. ‘Taxes, I had to learn to learn about how to calculate taxes to the commoners,’ Jon kissed his cheek. ‘It was not fun, father made me, do maths,’ Said Robb, trying not to moan. 

 

‘Farewell, Stark,’ Jon said to his lover. No Robb was his brother, Robb was not his lover. ‘Farewell, Snow,’ Robb really wanted to kiss Jon goodbye. But instead pulled him into a hug. Then he did it, a peck on the cheek. ‘Goodbye,’ Jon said walking away, they both wanted to cry. 

 

‘You’re a beauty Snow,’ Said a brother of the watch, ‘I think I’ll mount you. Right now,’ Jon pulled his pants down at this man’s request. His ass getting cold, as he began to cry. He tried to remember Robb seducing him with jokes and japes, and playful insults, and of course dirty comments. But this man, was much older, and had wrinkles. He didn’t stop the brother. 

 

Well, this man wasn’t his brother, Robb, Bran and Rickon were. No. He wanted to scream. If he screamed, it would be worse. 

 

He felt ripping, and then his ass was empty. ‘Ah, such a pretty boy,’ 

  
  
  


Robb was now king. He was a king. He was king in the North. King Of everyone even the Free-folk and the men in The Night’s Watch. He was Jon and Benjen’s king. 

 

When he saw snow around a white rose, he thought of Jon’s pale body, Jon’s narrow waist, and broad shoulders, and curly hair with grey almost black eyes. And of he had a perfect head for a crown, and a regal face. 

 

He missed him. He remembered the night Robb confessed his love to Jon. 

  
  


_ ‘Is wrong to love someone you can’t have?’ he asks his brother. ‘No, if you can’t stop loving them, then you should tell them,’  _

 

_ ‘How tell them I’m in love with them?’ He asks. ‘Just walk up to them and say, the 3 words. But that might scare them-,’  _

 

He remembered telling Jon with his lips rather than his words. 

 

_ ‘What was-,’ Jon tried to question. ‘I love you Jon Snow,’ He said to him. ‘Okay, what? Why? And how?’ Jon asks. ‘I love you Jon,’  _

 

_ ‘I’m your brother-,’ He said. ‘Who cares, I love you,’  _

 

He wanted to be with him again. In Jon’s chambers, holding each other. 

 

He wanted himself wrapped around Jon. He’d never have that again. ‘King Stark,’ Said Roose Bolton, ‘Lord Bolton,’ Robb said, in a voice a king would use. ‘You’re council has called a meeting,’ Roose knew the boy was naive to war. And how it worked. ‘Well, it can wait till mourning,’ Said Robb. He was king after all. ‘Your mother won’t like that,’ 

 

‘Who cares,’ Robb said, ‘I’m king, now leave!’ he demanded. 

 

He walked to his tent. His mother was waiting for him. ‘Robb,’ She said, ‘Mother, please go,’ He said. ‘Robb, why’d you cancel the meeting?’ 

 

‘I’m tired, please leave,’ He said, undressing. ‘Robb please-,’

 

‘Mother, I am tired,’ He said picking dirt off himself. ‘You need a bath,’ Said Lady Stark. ‘Mother go,’ 

  
  


Blood, cold, snow. He was now dead. When he closed his eyes he saw Robb, with a wolf’s face. Well, Grey wind’s face. 

 

Jon began to cry. The blade was still in the chest. ‘I want you to lay with me Robb,’ 

 

‘Of course,’ Robb said laying down. Still bloody from the wedding, Grey wind’s head on him. ‘I love you,’ Robb said. 


End file.
